Naruto Igawa
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: What if someone had taken Naruto in to be part of their clan? What if that clan just returned to Konoha as being gone for very long time? Watch as Naruto is taken into the Taimanin clan and raised by Asagi Igawa. See the birth of the next strongest demon slayer and how will Kyuubi handle being the host to a Taimanin.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back and this time for good, I finally balanced my writing time with my two jobs. I'm already working on three of my older stories so this will be the last new story I do for the rest of the year. So anyone worried of me making more new ones and forgetting old ones don't worry that won't happen.

If anyone you want request to which older story I work on first let me know but right now I'm working on three old stories. Each one of them is almost done with the next chapter so get ready to be reading more stories from me again.

Thanks for the willing to wait for me to get back and I'm here to stay so read on.

* * *

There were two people in the office of the Hokage and in front of the old man without anyone else in the room. He had called away his guards being three Anbu because this wasn't the kind of meeting he wanted anyone to overhear anything that may be said in this meeting.

The first woman had long dark blue hair and teal eyes that were aimed right at the Hokage which didn't seem to be happy at all. She wasn't happy at all with the events that had happened only a little while ago and what this village had done.

She was wearing what best be called a one-piece ninja outfit that was purple. It had shown off her huge breasts very well with it being skin tight against her whole body. She also had tight-high metal boots which matched the color of her outfit almost looked like it was part of it.

This woman was highly attractive and could easily use it against anyone that she wanted to both genders in fact. Her cold stare just stayed on the old man while the other one that looked to be much younger than her just smiled at the two of them.

The younger one had orange short hair and blue eyes like the older woman yet her outfit wasn't the same at all. She had on what best to look like a skin-tight black translucent leotard along with thigh-high stockings that were also black translucent and didn't leave much to the mind when it came to her body. She also had knee-high black boots like the other woman that also matched her outfit very well.

Her breasts were slightly smaller than the other woman and just like with her, her breasts showed off due to the skin-tight of the outfit. She could tell the Hokage was doing his best not to look at her nipples that may not fully be showed through the outfit yet it was hinted very much due to the translucent.

"Asagi Igawa I didn't think you would ever come back to the village and this has to be your younger sister Sakura Igawa?" He had asked her.

"Yes, we are back and yes this is my lovely sister. Do tell me why this boy was being attacked by the villagers and our own shinobi?" She had said the last part with venom in her tone yet she couldn't believe what she had just seemed.

"Even If I lied to you now it won't do any good for any of us." He admitted back over to her before he looked down at the sleeping Naruto.

"He is the host of the Kyuubi and this village can't see him as what he truly is. They only see that he's the demon, not the human being that just the jail for the fox demon." He had told them before he looked back over at them.

"That being said they take their anger and hate out on the boy, refusing to even move on from that night. One day I fear they will go too far and I won't be able to help the boy at all like today's event." He sadly admitted back to the ladies.

"So you don't do anything to keep him safe? If he's the host than shouldn't he be kept safer than this?" She replied back to him.

"I have my Anbu looking at him all the time yet it seems some of them also turn away from seeing what's going on." He admitted once more.

"He's their son, isn't he? Don't lie to me old man because I can tell by his looks that he's a clone image of his father and if he's the host that means Kushina has died. I did know these two were married in secret as well." Hokage just nodded his head to her.

"So far only the two of us are back right now and the rest will come back in time. Which means the demon slayer clan is back and one of the strongest clans in the world. With that being said I'll be taking care of this boy now and if anyone tries to stop me from doing so I'll just leave for good this time." She had stated back to her leader without much of a blink of an eye.

"You know they will try and stop you from taking care of him Asagi Igawa? They wouldn't just let you take in the host of Kyuubi just like that." The Hokage asked her.

"They won't if they want my clan to stay in this village and defend them. My clan has grown much bigger since the last time we were here. If they do still have the balls to try to stop me they better be ready to lose both my clan and Kyuubi's host." She countered back at him.

"Tomorrow you may ask him to join your clan. If he does say yes I hope that you both will treat him good and the right way of taking care of him." The old man gave in. He couldn't risk losing the demon slayer clan.

"I'll bring him back tomorrow morning then." She slowly placed the ten-year-old Naruto into her arms in order to carry him.

He just let the two women leave with Naruto and hoped for the best. He had known the boy needed a real family of his own in order to survive in this harsh world. The world that hated him for what he had inside of him.

Later that night Naruto started to wake up in a place he had never seen before. He looked around with his eyes to notice that he was currently lying down on a very huge bed. He had never seen any bed this huge before and wondered why anyone would even need or want one this size.

"You are starting to wake up a little one? I hope that you are feeling better now. You had been through a lot of pain today." A voice had asked him.

"Just who are you and just where am I? I don't remember much at all after being attacked once more." He asked back to the voice that he had heard.

"I'll tell you who I am later but to where you are laying down at? This is my bedroom that's inside the Taimanin's clan house. Don't worry here you are safe from harm Naruto." voice once more spoke while remaining hidden.

"Hold on, tell me how do you even know who I am!? I have never heard of this clan at all." He yelled out with fear showing in his voice.

"I know a lot about you and I have a deal to give you. That's only if you are willing to take the deal that I'm willing to give you." She told him.

"What kind of deal is that? It's not normal to just bring someone to your house then ask to make deals like this." He asked back once more to this unknown voice.

"The deal is you join my clan and we will keep you safe from the ones that keep hurting you like today." She replied back to him.

"What do you want? Deals normally go both ways." He asked yet he wasn't stupid like most people around his age.

"What I want? If you are to ever marry someone it has to be from this clan do you understand me?" She had told him back.

"What if I like someone from outside of the clan then?" He asked back to her.

"I said marry not like if your wife lets you have other lovers so be it. Your main marriage will be from this clan." She told him back, it wasn't unheard of to have lovers while married in world of shinobi.

"Sure I guess?" He didn't know how to make sense to that due to his age.

He did know he wanted to be safe and somewhere to call home. That was what he wanted all of his life yet he had it now if he took this deal. He wasn't sure why she wanted him to marry in the clan, yet that was something he would try to figure out later in his life. It' wasn't something he had wanted to focus on right there and then.

"Good and to who I am you asked right? My name is Asagi Igawa and I'm also the leader of this clan." She told him while walking into the light.

He couldn't believe his eyes because she looked beautiful to him and he wasn't used to seeing anyone that looked like her. His eyes were glued to her till she just flicked his head which caused him to look back up at her eyes.

"My eyes are here and you do stare a lot for someone your age do you know that?" She teased him before he just nodded his head to her.

"I'll be training you to be shinobi starting tomorrow and I won't go easy on you, this clan is the elite clan of this village. We were gone a long time in order to grow stronger and we are back and you need to be strong to be in this clan." She had warned him.

Naruto just smiled and nodded his head because he wanted to be a shinobi and he was getting his chance. He was going to be trained by this woman and she was the head of his new family even so something was off about all of this.

"Yet why me when there are many others to ask to join your clan?" He asked her which she was taken back by his question.

"Why wouldn't I ask someone to join my clan to keep them safe? You were being attacked by both the shinobi and the villagers of this village and you didn't die. You are strong in your own way and do you know why they hate you?" She asked him unsure of how much he really did know about himself.

"I don't know why they hate me because they keep saying I killed their families. How could someone my age do such a thing?" He asked back which she just shook her head.

She couldn't believe that no one even told him which she did know it wasn't her place to be the one that did. She did know that he would have to be trained first before she would tell him in case he couldn't handle the truth.

"They are fools Naruto-san and don't worry so much because they can't hurt you anymore with your new clan here with you. So try to get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning ok with you?" She calmly and nicely spoke to him.

Naruto moved to get a better sleeping position before he closed his eyes. He wasn't sure if he should be happy or worried about joining this clan. He did know something was being kept from him and the reason everyone hated him, he just hoped he could be happy soon.

That he could be like everyone else his age and to smile without worrying about being attacked or hated by the ones around you. That was a dream that he had hoped would come true with this new clan he joined.

Once Asagi was outside the bedroom she looked over at her sister that was still awake and staring over at her. She was wearing what looked to be just an orange babydoll see-through nightgown. Igawa's eyes just twitched because that was one of her outfits and she wished her sister would ask before she took her clothes.

"I take it that he had said yes to the deal to join our clan?" She asked her older sister with a smile showing on her face.

"Yes, and I can't believe that they had let Kushina's son go through this kind of hell, to think this is the village that we once called home. It changed a lot Sakura and I don't know if it worth even keeping safe at this point." She admitted back to her sister.

"It's better than the dark city don't you agree? At least these are human beings that are evil here and don't have much power." She pointed out before walking back to her room humming leaving her older sister in deep thought.

The next morning Naruto could feel someone shaking him, his eyes open to see someone new this time around. The woman in front of him was Sakura and she just kept giving him a big smile before doing her best to wake him.

"It's time for breakfast before we go see the Hokage, so hurry up or no breakfast for you." She teased him with a friendly attitude.

Naruto just slowly got out of the bed and followed her even if his eyes kept on her in order to study her. It was something he did when he first met people and that was to study them, to see how they acted. It was someone of his gifts to understand people and to figure them out faster than most people could.

When he got inside the dining room he couldn't believe just how big it was, he didn't think he had ever seen any as big as this one. It could feel a very large amount of people and he noticed that there was food already on the table before he watched both women sit down in order to eat. He was still unsure of what he should do yet when they told him to sit down he did just that.

The three of them had their breakfast in peace with a bit of talking that Naruto enjoyed. He wasn't used to eating with people because this was first time he had ever had breakfast with anyone besides his self. He did know he could get to enjoy this feeling and he wanted to keep having this kind of life.

When the three of them were dressed he noticed the outfit both of them had on. It was their normal outfits everyday outfits not like the ninja outfits they used last night. Asagi was wearing what looked to be a pair of black pants and a white shirt that hugged her chest.

Sakura, on the other hand, looked to be wearing some kind of school outfit which had white top and blue skirt with a matching blue tie. He had never seen anyone wear that kind of outfit here which he noticed she had given him a smile when she caught him looking at her.

"I take it you never seen anyone wear this kind of outfit which makes sense." She stated to him before they headed to see the Hokage.

"When do we start training? The school never helps me with anything and that's why I always skip and pull pranks on everyone." Naruto asked her which had two different reacts from them.

Sakura was holding in her laugh because she did enjoy pranks and she couldn't believe that he had done that. Asagi on the other hand just looked unhappy due to the fact even school wasn't helping him and that he skipped it as well.

"No more skipping do you understand me?" She asked him which he just nodded he didn't want her to be unhappy with him.

When they got inside the Hokage's room he looked over at the three of them with a smile on his face. From what he could tell by his eyes that Naruto had agreed to join them even if he did wish the best for him. He still had known that the council was going to make his life hell for letting this happen.

"Naruto had agreed to join my clan and I need the paperwork for him to fully join." She had stated back to her leader.

"Very well and are you sure Naruto-kun that this is what you want to do? This is something that will change your life and shouldn't be taken lightly." The old man had asked him.

"I want someone to call my family and so I can stop being lone. So I know this is what I want and now I can't be harm by this village anymore. They will keep me safe and I don't have to live my life in fear anymore." He spoke back with a big smile showing on his face.

The Hokage placed some papers down on the table which the two of them filled out. Naruto signed his name and he was fully a member of the Taimanin clan. Soon after that the three of them left the tower to head to their clan's training grounds.

She would let him take the day off from school due to everything that was going on with the clan and him. She did know tomorrow she would be taking him to school and she would also be talking to each and every single one of his teachers. She wasn't going to hear any bullshit about demon or Kyuubi from them no matter what.

Once they arrived at the training grounds the two of them started to train him in hand to hand first. They could tell he was lacking any real combat training and figured it was due to the school that was hurting him by not teaching him right. They couldn't understand just how far this village had fallen from its grace.

After a while of training, she had told him to stop so he could take a shower before dinner. He was going say something yet Asagi just placed her finger on his lips to keep him from speaking at all.

"Your clothes are in your room we had taken everything from your old place last night and moved it all here. Why don't you let Sakura help you get ready for dinner while I start cooking ok?" She asked and he just nodded his head slowly at her.

Sakura took his right hand before slowly leading her back inside the clan house and they headed for the main bathroom. It was the one that only the two sisters used while the rest of the clan used the other ones. The house was almost like a mansion with many rooms and many bathrooms but one huge dining room.

It had other rooms for other things like studying and relaxing yet right now these rooms weren't ones he was being taken too. It was to the master bathroom which she pushed him inside with her before she just gave him a teasing smirk.

She started to take her clothes off which made him stare at her shock before blushing. She had found it to be very cute and she wanted to tease him a bit more. She leaned over while half-naked before she gave him a smile that confused him.

"Come on now take it off so we take shower before dinner. Stop being so shy me and Asagi do this all the time together." She took him before taking off her black panties.

He still was too nervous to take his clothes off which she started to help him with them soon both of them were naked. She just stepped in the shower before turning it on to get the water just right before she pulled him in with her.

She had helped him wash up while teasing him there and there which she could tell he wasn't used to being touched. She had figured it was due to the hate of him being the host to the Kyuubi which she planned to change that. She had planned to make sure he was used to being around them and being touched.

She had to admit she didn't know how he could keep moving on with all of the hate that he had to live with. This whole village treated him like some kind of monster yet he never left the village just kept taking it. She wanted to know his reasons and to know how he could handle all of it without breaking apart as most would.

She had seen people older than him break apart from less pain and suffering yet he was only ten years old. He could still keep dealing with it every day which he shouldn't even have to deal with it at all in her mind. She did know Kushina even if she was only a young kid when she met the woman.

She never hated her for having the Kyuubi inside of her and neither did any of her family members. They were trained to kill demons yet they known better to think any of the nine hosts were demons because they weren't, they were human beings. Ones that had to live their lives as being a jail cell to these powerful breasts.

Once the shower was done she helped dry him off before she did the same for herself. It took few minutes but both of them were finally dry. A few minutes later was when she started to lead him to his new room before she headed to the dining room not caring that she was still naked.

Naruto went in and found his clothes even if did take a bit of time looking for them, he still was unsure of many things. He did know he could trust them because they could have hurt him already yet they didn't. He didn't know why they cared so much even so he was happy that someone had cared about him besides the Hokage.

"They really did a number on him because he's even scared to be touched. That's something he did to help change and very soon." Sakura told her sister that was in the middle of cooking.

"Is there a reason you're naked and don't take me you took a shower with him?" She didn't even bother looking over at her.

"Yup I did and it was so much fun teasing him. I wonder how long my teasing will last till he gets used to it or grows up." She wondered out loud.

"You really need to go easy on him because he's not used to anyone being nice to him, go put clothes on. I won't let you eat dinner naked like that." She told her younger sister.

"Fine, fine so mean. I'll go put clothes on." She turned around and headed back to her room in order to change.

Asagi at times didn't know how her sister could act so careless and carefree like that. She did know that she needed to be more serious due to the life they both have to live and she also did know at least it was safer here. She did know sooner or later she would have to go back to that demon-filled city one day yet she hopes it wasn't for a while.

The three of them had a nice dinner together before they went to their rooms to sleep, which Naruto couldn't seem to do. He wasn't sure to feeling safe which caused him to be unable to sleep due to that new feeling. For once he could sleep without worrying that someone may break into his place again to hurt him.

* * *

If you have any questions about this story or any other just leave me feedback about your thoughts.

Thanks for reading and see you again soon.


	2. Birthday And New Team

Quickly months had passed by since Naruto joined the clan and started his real training yet it was finally his birthday. This day that had only happened once a year and it was a day meant for joyful times and parties.

He did know that normal people would be happy that it was their birthday yet for him he hated that day. It was the day that the villagers really went at him due to it also being the same day the Kyuubi attacked.

He never really left his place during that week of celebrating the Fourth Hokage for saving the village from the Kyuubi. It was also the week that they would go hunting down Naruto to hurt him and it caused him to hate his own birthday and this week-long celebration.

Sakura head went looking for him not sure to why his mood changed that day, she was still young herself. She was only eighteen and wasn't aware of the things like hunting him down on his birthday.

She did know she was going to give him a talking to because he never told her that it was his birthday. Due to the fact she didn't know just how much this day caused him pain so she was just upset, he didn't tell her. She would have done something big for his birthday if she had been told sooner.

When she found him he was in the middle of training which she just walked over to him, her eyes locked on him. She watched him turn around to give her a smile which she could tell it wasn't a real one.

She hated seeing these fake smiles that he would give them time to time, she could see right past it. She wanted him to always smile happy ones that were real and never ones that were just a fake smile to make them feel good.

"Why are you sad today? It's your birthday Naru-kun. You should be happy and wanting tons of gifts right now." She asked with his nickname she had given him a while ago.

"It's not really something that's good if you lived in this village you would know." He stated back to the older woman.

"What happened to make you dislike your own birthday? I mean there's no way I could ever hate my birthday. I always make big sister buy me tons of things and always have cake together with me no matter what." She asked him.

"Always on my birthday, they would play a game called hunt the fox. They went after me far harder than any other day and it got to the point I never left my house on my birthday. I know I'm safe now but still can't get over it. I didn't do anything to cause all of this yet it still happens to me." He did his best to just handle it all inside of him.

Sakura wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug which he started to cry against her large chest. She did know that she had to make this day better for him and she just let him cry till he calmed down.

Once he was calmed down he went back to training yet she could tell he was still holding things back from telling them. She started to head inside the house to find her sister so they could do something good for him today.

Naruto just looked at the training dummies before attacking them. He kept telling himself that he had to get stronger so that never could happen again. He also did know that he refused to let himself become emotionless like other shinobi have done to gain power.

He would keep being his prankster idiot self-outside of battle yet in a fight he did know he couldn't act that way due to the fact it could cost someone their life. He wouldn't lie to say he didn't enjoy these pranks he pulled. Sometimes even Sakura helped him with his pranks yet both would get yelled at by Asagi.

"You do know you can't just keep training endlessly like that you need a goal. To what you want out of each kind of training and how much time you should spend on it." He heard an unknown voice yet he looked to see a silver-haired man.

He could see the headband covering his one eye and that he was wearing what looked to be a jounin vast on. "What do you want? Here to try to hurt me like everyone else during this week like before?" He asked back.

"No, I was one of the ones that did keep you safe. I do admit that I wasn't always there when you need me but I did my best." He pulled an Inu Anbu mask out to show him. "Remember me now do you?"

"You are Inu-kun yet why are you here then? I'm safe in this clan and always will be safe thanks to Asagi-chan and Sakura-chan." He asked back.

"I wanted to drop something off to you for your birthday, now that I'm no longer part of the Anbu I'm allowed to visit you. Here is your birthday gift and I'll do my best to train you from now on if you let me." He told the boy while handing him a scroll that held many of his personal jutsu in it.

"Maybe one day soon I'll even teach you the Chidori. That jutsu is very strong lightning jutsu that may come in handy for you in the future. Till then happy birthday Naruto and try to enjoy it for once." With that said he left the training grounds leaving Naruto confused.

He never was given any gifts before and yet he looked down at the scroll, he wondered what was in it. He did know he would do his best to learn these and then learn that so-called strong lightning jutsu from Kakashi.

Kakashi had looked back without Naruto realizing it and he did hate to see his sensei's son live that. To think this village wanted to hurt him yet he did know it was the truth, they had failed to keep the wishes of the Fourth Hokage. He didn't understand how could any shinobi in this village be so blinded to their hate that they couldn't see he wasn't the demon just the jailer.

Currently, inside the council room everyone from none shinobi to the clan heads had started starting to sit down in their chairs. The only one that wasn't there was Asagi due to the fact she wasn't told about this meeting.

"It's been a few months since we last had a meeting and from what I have learned, you had someone take in the Kyuubi's host? I thought we were in an agreement that no one would be allowed to take care of him." Danzo had been the one to point that out.

"Yes, Asagi took him into her clan. The paperwork is done and nothing you can do about it Danzo. He won't be your weapon like you had asked many times over the year and if you won't risk losing her clan then go ahead and try to take him by force. She's already made the threat to have her clan leave and losing demon slayers when they have increased their numbers greatly would be a foolish idea on our part." The Third Hokage had told him.

"She's one of our shinobi and should follow what you tell her to do. Why can't you just tell her to release the boy from her clan?" Homura asked his old teammate.

"You know more than I do that we can't force clan to do things against their better good. Like many times people asked to get rid of seal on Hyuuga clan which were turned down. Clans are allowed to run their own family issues themselves and Naruto-kun is part of their family. So that makes it clan issues, not council issues." He countered Homura which he could see was unhappy with what he was told.

"Why did you allow her to take him in? When many of us have been trying for years to take the boy in, so he could have a real family." Tsume was the one to ask him.

"She found him after a serious beating had been done to the boy. Not just by the villagers but also by our own trained shinobi. Seems even some of my Anbu overlooked his cries for help which was why she was pissed off to see that happening. She saved the boy and threated to leave the village if I refused." He had admitted back.

"We just lost most of the Uchiha clan with only Sasuke and his mother alive. We couldn't risk losing her clan when it comes to true strength her clan was one of the best we had before she left. Her clan has increased greatly so losing them now would be a huge blow to our village's strength." He stated back.

It was true losing the Uchiha clan due to Itachi had hurt them greatly in many ways yet losing two strong clans would be a loss that would take years to fix. He couldn't lose that much when he also worried that in the coming years' something would happen to change the fate of their village greatly.

The room kept talking for hours while Naruto finally stopped training, he slowly walked back inside the house. He didn't hear anyone at all which he was glad, he loved having them around yet he wanted to be alone.

He headed to his room to rest for a while and that where he could spend the next few hours till he heard noises once more. He got off his bed and slowly went to check on what these noises were because he didn't want someone breaking into the clan house. Closer he got to the noises he could tell the sounds were coming from the dining room.

His eyes noticed the lights off which he went to turn the lights on only to have Sakura jump on him. "There you are and happy Birthday Naruto-kun and Surprise! Were you surprised? Tell me you were ok?" She asked in a hyper way.

"Yes, I was… But what is all this?" He asked he noticed there was big cake on the table with Asagi just smiling over at him.

"It's your birthday and you think we wouldn't do anything for it?" Asagi asked him before she walked over to him.

"As we told you, you are no longer alone and no one can hurt you anymore. If anyone tries to break into this clan they wouldn't be able to get to you. We may not look it but we are both high ranking Kunoichi." Asagi stated before she patted him on the head.

She did know that he needed to stop living in the past and let himself move on from it, she did know it would be hard to do. That's why she was going to keep helping him each step of the way and always be there for him. It was the very least she could do for Kushina, someone that she had seen as a sister to her.

"Come on and blow out the candle while you make your wish. Don't forget to make a very good wish so it can come true!" Sakura ordered him while pushing him over to the table.

Once he got one blowing the candles out that was when Sakura gave him a kiss, it was his first time ever being kissed. "Happy Birthday again and let's eat some cake!" She yelled while smiling down at him.

All he could do was nod still blushing while Asagi shook her head at the scene, she didn't think she would do that. Even so, she was glad that he was happy and this time she could tell it wasn't a fake mask of happiness.

He had opened a good amount of gifts from scrolls to jutsu that he wanted to learn right away, which he was told had to wait till tomorrow. He was even given his own Katana which Asagi had told him she would be training him to use it soon. He finally had a birthday where he was happy and safe yet he only hoped that every birthday from now on would be this great.

At the end of everything, he had told both about the run-in with Kakashi or better known as the Inu Anbu. They did agree that Kakashi helping him train would help him in the long run and they would keep an eye on him in case he did try to hurt Naruto.

Three years since that day and Naruto was finally going to be getting placed on his first team, he had his headband around his forehead. He couldn't wait till he got home and told everyone the good news and which team he was being placed on.

He had met many more of the clan members over the three years and he couldn't believe how many there were. He did know that not all the members were back inside the village due to missions and some haven't got back into the shinobi lands yet. Some were still living in the dark city which was a place that Asagi called it and she seemed to hate it greatly.

The three years of training had helped him greatly and he had no baby fat left on his body, he also learned much from Kakashi. At first, he thought he couldn't trust the silver-haired man yet he found himself trusting him in the end. He may be what Asagi called a pervert yet he didn't see much harm in the man.

All the team had been called out and Naruto was there waiting for his team yet he wasn't placed on any of them. "Naruto, your team is on the roof and I was told to you last so they had time to get ready for you." Iruka had told him.

Naruto nodded and headed for the roof yet he didn't know why it had to be this way, either way, he was on his way. When he got to the roof he noticed three people that he hadn't seen before yet their outfits fit the ones of his clan.

First one was someone that had very long brown hair with two light red eyes that looked over at him annoyed. She didn't have much to her chest like the rest of the clan had which he did know better to say anything about her small chest. She had two long pink ribbons in her hair and tanned skin.

She was wearing something similar to Sakura with her skin-tight black translucent leotard. Even so, this girl in front of him only showed her chest and stomach area. She had what looked to be armored boots from her feet to her upper thighs. She also had on black panties which were something Sakura didn't bother wearing in her ninja outfit.

She had what looked to be ruffled on each side of her panties and fur around her gloves and lower feet. He didn't know who designed this outfit yet he did know he was glad Sakura didn't have all that extra stuff with her outfit.

Even with her small chest due to the almost see-through leotard his eyes did stay on her nipples for a bit of time. That was before he looked in case she was almost on to him about where he was staring at.

The next girl looked more innocent with her pink and black ninja outfit that wasn't skin tight like the rest of them. She had pink short hair and two sand yellow looking eyes. She had very large breast size from her age but it was nowhere near how big the last member of his team was. He figured she was their sensei by her age.

Last female was wearing light purple skin-tight ninja bodysuit there was some cut out in order to show off her under breasts. She had metal shoes that went from her feet to her knees and armor from her gloves to her elbows.

She had long blue hair that went passed her nicely around reared down to her knees which he did know he liked seeing her body. Her eyes were what got him the most due to their beautiful shade of magenta-purple eyes which was rare to see.

She had long legs and he could see golden designs around her shoulders and upper arms yet he could tell she just smiled back over at him. He didn't want to come off as pervert so he stopped checking her out which he hoped to do again soon.

"You have to be Naruto Igawa and it's good that you finally got here. Try not to be late again for the next meeting up ok?" She told him.

"Yup, Iruka was told to tell me about my team last so that's why I'm late getting here. If he had told me sooner I would have been here sooner." He stated back to them.

"Let's have everyone tell each other who they are and even if some of us do know each other already." She pointed over to the small-chested one first.

"Why do I have to go first?" She asked and the older woman just gave her a look." Fine! My name is Yukikaze Mizuki as for my likes? I like Yakisoba and keeping people I care about safe. there are other things but that's nothing I want to say. I hate waiting and people trying to insult me." She told the group.

"I'm Saya and my likes are Sakura along with Asagi. I also like playing games and I dislike annoying people." She said very cheerful but maybe too cheerful for Naruto's liking.

"My name I'm Rinko Akiyama and my likes are few things. I like helping justice finally be given to the ones that need it to and I like keeping my family safe no matter what. My dislikes are perverts and insults." She stated over to him.

My name is Naruto Igawa and my likes are many. The main ones are my family members and training all the time. I want to grow stronger so I can be the next Hokage and keep everyone that I care about safe. My dislikes are people that can't tell apart a jail and the one behind the jail cell.' He told them everyone minus Rinko was confused by the last part.

Rinko was told about just who he was and was also told not to tell him or anyone else for that fact. That he had to learn the truth on his own and one day Asagi felt the truth was going to be shown to him soon.

"Now that we are done with all of that, we will be training hard. I want to see this team go far and let nothing hold you back. You are all free but meet at the clan's training grounds tomorrow in the morning." She had told them.

"Naruto-kun your stay, for now, there is something I need to talk to you about." He nodded unsure to why she wanted him to stay.

"Is there something wrong sensei?" He asked her with his eyes locked on hers.

"There are a few things I want to talk to you about and I was somewhat worried about you being a guy on this team. I do hope that you won't do anything perverted or I may have to kick you off the team." She warned him which he just nodded his head.

"You may be very beautiful sensei but I'm more focused on growing stronger and training than women at this point in my life. I have many years later to worry stuff like that so you don't need to worry about that." Naruto told her yet he thought of Sakura Igawa when he spoke that.

"I don't know if I should worry about you focusing so much on training yet I'm glad you aren't a pervert. I would also like to get to know who you are because I was told very bits here and there since I got to this village. I know you have been through a lot so if you need to talk I'm always going be here to talk to you." She moved over to him with her eyes still looking over at his.

"Thank you for and I'll make sure not to forget that but I need to head home, Sakura-chan will kill me if I'm late." He told her heading home.

"She seems to have him around her finger and I don't even think he realizes that yet. Maybe I'll tease her about this later." She smiled before heading home herself.

When Naruto got home he went to the main building on the clan grounds, due to their size they had to build more houses. They were lucky that their land around the first main house had enough room to add a good amount of smaller houses. Naruto finally found them walked up to both of them that were in Asagi's study room.

"You did a lot of pulling to get a team for my first time being all from our clan," Naruto asked with a smirk showing.

"Yes, but I didn't pick or know who they gave me. So tell me who they teamed you up with." Asagi asked him.

"I'm on a team with Yukikaze and Saya with sensei being Rinko." He told them which Sakura just looked at her funny.

"He's stuck with that pair of people yet Saya as well? I feel sorry for him after hearing that and can I just take him as my student?" She asked her older sister.

"No you can't and he'll be fine so stop your worrying already. Rinko-chan is a very strong fighter and she can keep him safe. Yukikaze-chan is very hot-headed but maybe Naruto-kun can help her learn to stop being so hot-headed." Asagi pointed out to her while denying her request to take him.

"I'm going to take a bath and take this for good luck on your team tomorrow." She said before she gave Naruto another kiss.

She walked out leaving him still confused to why she did that so much to him, Asagi just shook her head. She didn't know what her sister was planning or playing at because she did the same thing to someone else. That someone else may not be a male but her sister's life wasn't her to get in the middle of.

"Asagi-chan I'm back from my mission." There was a new voice behind Naruto.

"_Speak of the devil."_ Asagi thought to herself.

She was wearing short double side cut dress and thigh-high black stocking, along with same armored gloves and boots as most of his clan. He did notice she didn't have any shorts or skirt under her dress just white panties that you could see if she walked without being careful. The dress was short to the point her full upper thighs were showing and her upper chest showed off great deal of skin.

He did notice she had long blue hair down to her rear and two beautiful red looking eyes that seemed to stay on Asagi almost ignoring him. He didn't know who she was yet at the same time it annoyed him that she acted like he wasn't even there.

"Welcome back and this is my adopted son Naruto-kun." She pointed out because she could tell he was annoyed big time.

"Mhm…..Nice to meet you. I'm Murasaki Yatsu and I'll be on my way need to find Sakura-chan." She told him with a bow.

"She's taking a shower." She looked over at him then nodded before heading to see Sakura.

"Maybe you shouldn't have told her that and why don't we talk for a bit? It's not every day you get your first time and it's your birthday." She told him.

"Sure but Sakura-chan planned to take me somewhere so hopefully we don't talk too long." He told her with a smile showing.

"_This may get…. a problem if she's back now and Sakura-chan planned things with Naruto-kun like that. I just need talk to him for bit till her shower is done."_ She thought to herself before she waved Naruto over to take a seat next to the desk.

Here is the end of the this chapter and I hope everyone likes it and keeps letting me know what you think and feel about this story.

* * *

If you have any questions or feedback just leave it in a comment and I'll get back to you.

Thanks for reading and see you next time.

Chapter 3, Jealous and first kill.


	3. Jealous And Awaking

"What does being a shinobi of this village and what does it mean to you Naruto-kun? It's something that everyone needs to know and always live by. It shows just who you are and who you will become in the future if you follow your own way of living." She asked him, it was something she meant to ask him for a while.

"No one has the same reason and everyone will always find their own meaning in this world no matter if it's good or bad. Some do it for money and power while others do it with the wanting to keep the people in your life safe and sound. Everyone will one day make their own reason to fight and that's what makes them who they are and who they will be in the future.

"For me it means to be strong and able to keep the ones you care about safe, to do missions that may have to force you to kill someone. There is much that someone can say about what it means to be a shinobi yet to me it is to keep the ones I care about safe." Naruto told her with a smile showing on his face.

"I won't let anyone turn me into some emotionless tool that they can order around, I do what I believe is right. I'll never stop living my life with my emotions because they make me who I am and who I will never be." He stated back to her.

The two of them talked for a bit before Naruto went to go get Sakura, once he got to her room he walked in. It wasn't strange for him to just walk in the both of them did that to each other and never had any problems. He could see both Sakura and Murasaki sitting on the bed with just towels on.

"You ready yet…." He stopped when he finally noticed she wasn't along.

"I'm almost ready!" She said cheerfully like nothing was the matter yet Murasaki was still blushing.

"Why are you even here!?" Murasaki yelled over at him which Sakura just smiled over at the other woman.

"We always walk in like this to each other and we just that close, just like how we are close together." She had told her without really understanding what she had just said.

"I'll be outside…"He looked at Murasaki once more taking in her body with just her towel covering her up.

He couldn't believe what he had just seen and he did have to admit Murasaki was a very beautiful woman. He didn't understand why she disliked him in the way that she does, it did seem like she disliked him for something he had no idea to what reason.

He left the room leaving two women to talk to each other and Murasaki trying to figure out just how close they were. She did just spend her time with Sakura in the shower yet she didn't like that Naruto was close to Sakura at all.

The two of them spend his birthday together alone for the first half of the day like he had always done and he got his birthday kiss like each and every year before. He still didn't understand Sakura and why she did the things that she did yet he did enjoy being around her. He spent the rest of his birthday with Sakura, Asagi, and Murasaki that seemed to glare at him most of the time she was there.

The next day Naruto and his team were in front of the Hokage for their first mission and Rinko refused to do any D-rank mission. That was simply because no one on this team was some weak genin that needed to take baby steps to build teamwork and to understand the roles they have to do.

"I do have one higher mission at the time that you could do and that's to get rid of some local bandits. They seem to be attacking traders on their way to Konoha and you need to make sure they can do that no longer." The Hokage stated to them.

"Sounds good and just tell me where they were spotted last." She spoke back to the Hokage.

He had filled the team in on where they were and that they were a good-sized group even if it wasn't much trouble for Konoha. A shinobi was far stronger than any common bandit could hope to be and Naruto just hoped this would be over fast.

Once they were ready and had their gear. Then they had headed for the village north gate, he noticed Asagi waiting for them. Naruto just smiled over at her which her eyes just stared on the group with her normal kind of look.

"It looks like you are finally going on your first mission and make sure you all get home safe and alive. No matter what you better come back alive and don't make me regret letting you be a shinobi Naruto-kun ok?" She told him which he nodded.

He could tell she was worried about him yet he wasn't going to die on his first mission, nor was going to let anyone else die. This was his team and he had to make sure that the kept them safe no matter the cost to him.

The Taimanin team left the village heading over to where these bandits had made camp yet he did know he disliked people like them. He disliked the kind of people that attacked others for no reason and to steal what doesn't bother to them.

"Remember that this is a real mission and don't do anything crazy do you hear me? We work together and we will just handle this without any risks then." Rinko had asked her students which they all nodded their heads.

Soon they arrived at the camp which was somewhat bigger than what the report had told the Hokage. Naruto could see they had kidnapped people and his blooded started to boil over at seeing that.

"These bastards even kidnapped people?" Yukikaze had asked her sensei. "Wait a minute why is that one woman by herself away from the other kidnapped people?" She asked her sensei again, pointing out the woman.

Naruto looked to see there was a woman in front of some of the men and he didn't like how it looked at all. He could see they were trying to force themselves on her and that she was almost half naked which Naruto finally snapped at seeing that.

"What the hell is wrong with them and I'm going send these bastards to hell!" Naruto started to form a Chidori in his right hand.

"What…" Yukikaze was shocked he could use that high of lightning jutsu like that.

Naruto started to rush right for the men in front of the woman without much caring at all. He quickly ripped into the first one with easy. He didn't slow down at that because he kept going at each and every single one of the bandit that was in front of him.

He could hear his sensei call him to him before she ordered the rest to cover him. He didn't know why he rushed ahead yet he did know he had to do it, he felt like he had to do it. Something inside of him pushed him to make sure the woman wasn't harmed anymore that she had already been.

She did know she would have a long talk with him after this yet she needed make sure he lived through this. She slowly took her blade out before heading to cut down one of the bandits.

"Five. Six…Seven…Ten….Fifteen…" Naruto kept count how making he got rid of yet he noticed that there wasn't any more left.

He stopped his Chidori and looked back at the woman, he walked up to her. He took his jacket even if it was somewhat bloody and placed it around her body. This woman was much older than him with very long pink hair. Her pink hair way far passed her rear and down her very nice long legs. She had dark brown skin and two yellow eyes that looked at him with what looked to be a smile showing.

He didn't like seeing what had happened yet he looked down at his right hand. The blood that was on it made him realize what he had done in his blind rage. It was the blind rage that took over him like wave of anger and hate yet it was hate that he never felt before.

He looked back around the ground to see the dead bodies of the bandits and then back at the woman who was thanking him. He didn't like to kill yet if it was to save someone live then he did know he was in the right to do it. His eyes noticed his team coming over to him with the other kidnapped people.

"You ok Naruto-kun?" Rinko asked him, she could tell he was fighting his own inner battle.

Rinko looked back over at the woman and something about her seemed familiar yet she couldn't put her finger on it. She felt like she had seen this woman before yet she shook her head because there was nowhere she was also from the dark city.

'Nothing I can't handle, no worries. I'll be fine in a little bit" He told her before walking passed them but he did notice that something was off.

"We'll talk about this later and I don't understand why there are so many bandits here. We took care of another group which I do need talk to Saya about what happened." She stated before taking Saya off away from everyone to talk.

"How did you learn that jutsu?" Yukikaze asked due to her strength was all lightning attacks which is rare for Konoha member.

She didn't have her guns with her yet she still could use lightning jutsu, along with turning her swords into lightning blades. She was told to leave them behind, for now, to learn how to grow stronger without her guns, so her guns were back in the dark city.

"Kakashi told me how to do it and he's the one that created the jutsu. He may be a pain in the ass with his pervert side yet he's a good teacher." He told her, his eyes staring at his bloodied hand before he noticed something.

"I think there are more of them coming. Get ready for another fight because this is going to get insane again." Naruto stated before waving his hand for the group of none shinobi to get back.

He got ready for the next wave but once they were dealt with he looked back to see that everyone was still safe. Yet he noticed his jacket was on the ground and the pink hair woman was nowhere to be found.

He was about to say something in order to figure out what happened yet he was stopped when he could hear a voice inside of his head. _"You have passed the first test how about the next one?"_ He didn't know how he could have heard these words in his head yet he was worried.

He wanted to ask out what but before he could the ground had fallen apart causing him to fall down hard. He looked up to see the hole above him and his eyes noticed he had fallen in what looked to be ruins of some kind.

"Naruto are you ok!?" Yukikaze yelled from above.

"I'm fine." He said back even if it wasn't true.

He could feel his body hurt from that fall yet he got back up before using low-rank jutsu put some wood on fire. He started to walk deeper into the ruins due to the fact he felt pulled to see where it would lead him.

When he got into what looked to be a very old passageway, lights started coming on. These lights were in the form of old torches that were on the walls. He didn't know how they could still work and how they even started getting lit like that.

He could see very old writing on the walls and just how old he wondered about these ruins that he was in. He did know he couldn't stay here yet he started to hear movement from behind and in front of him. He didn't know what was coming yet he started to draw his katana just to be safe.

His eyes noticed spider-like monsters coming from both sides of him which he quickly rushed at the one in front of him. The last thing he needed was for them to get the chance to gang up on him at once. He moved to the right and strike at the spider cutting two of his many legs which caused it to howl out in pain.

He dodged the incoming attack from the fangs and used his katana to run right through the monster's chest. He could see the other one backing away in fear which he let it go. He didn't want to have to waste any more strength hunting it down.

"_Smart not to waste your strength like that." _The voice was back in his head yet he didn't know who it was.

He just shook the uneasy feeling and voice off before heading deeper into the ruins. He didn't know what was going on even so the feeling of being watched didn't go away. All he did know he had to get to the bottom of it before it started to drive him crazy.

He didn't understand why he felt like this person just may have set up this whole mission just to test him. If he did that would explain why the bandits were larger than what the report had told the Hokage.

Soon he found himself in a big room where many olds things were inside of yet his eyes noticed two huge statues. They didn't seem human at all and they looked like the things in Sakura and Asagi's stories of the dark city. The two of them had heads of what looked to be monsters with bullheads along with half-human bottom half and they had axes in their heads.

"Now that you are here maybe you will understand the truth of the world and just who you are Naruto." He looked to see the person finally that was talking in his head.

He had looked to be wearing a long strange business suit with short silver hair and gray looking eyes. Something just had seemed to be vile about the person in front of him and the aura he had given off was almost pure evil.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked him.

"Is that anymore to talk to a person that's going to awake your true self to the world? If you must know before your last test happens then so be it. My name is Edwin Black and it's time to start your final test. Awaken your blood or die here like a bug." He warned the young boy.

"What the hell do you mean awake?" He asked back yet he did hear that name before.

He can't seem to recall where yet he did know that Asagi had said that name a few times and she hated the man. Before he could keep talking he noticed both statues coming to life and attacking him with their axes.

They moved at a speed that he couldn't believe and he dodged them just barely, each time they got closer to hitting him. He kept dodging like Asagi had shown him and even then it was starting to grow harder to do. He did know his battles from earlier didn't help with this due to taking his strength out.

His eyes did notice their bodies were no longer stone but real bodies which made him realize that his katana could cut them. He did know he couldn't stay in defend mode forever and he had to take the risk to attack.

He waited to after they attacked before he rushed one of them stabbing his katana right into the monster's chest. Before he could pull out he could see other one coming, he left the katana in the monster yet he still failed to fully dodge the incoming attack. The weapon had cut well way into his side before he got away from the bull-like monster.

"I told you to awake! You aren't who you think you are and even if the Kyuubi is sealed inside of you. You are more than just a normal human so awake or I'll keep testing you as long as it takes for your blood to awake.' Black yelled, almost angry at what he was seeing.

"Go to hell whoever you are! I fight to keep my family safe!" He rushed at the fallen monster and pulled his sword out in much faster speed than before.

Naruto could feel the pain in his side and he did know he healed fast yet the pain was still going through his body. He just didn't have the time to treat his wound due to being in the middle of a battle with his life on the line. So he ignored the pain the best that he could and ignore the feeling of his blood running down the side of his body.

"I fight to keep the ones I care about safe! These people are Asagi-chan and Sakura-chan along with my new team that I just met!" His blade hit against the bull's axe.

"I hate to tell you that you have more ties and more family to me than you will ever be with that woman," Black stated.

"I have no ties with someone like you!" His angry caused him to able to push the monster backward.

His katana along with the bull's axe both shattered before he stabbed what little of the katana was left in the monster's chest. It didn't kill him yet he kept stabbing again and again till it finally was killed and he was covered in more blood.

"Good, you are making progress now with your awaking. Soon just soon you will come to see the truth to what I say and what you really are Naruto." He smirked yet before he could say anymore he noticed people running over to them.

"Get away from my Naruto-kun!" Sakura yelled over at Black.

"What the hell? You bastard, Edwin Black what the hell are you doing in Konoha!?" Asagi yelled shocked to see this vampire doing here.

"Remember this young one and that you may have the demon fox Kyuubi inside of you. You are its jail yet that's not what makes you strong. That's not the real reason you heal fast or the endless will you have. You will awake your blood in time but I'll help you understand the truth of Kyuubi and that part of who you are." He stated once more back over to the young boy in front of him.

Before anyone could stop Edwin, he grabbed Naruto head for a second before disappearing into nothing. Naruto, on the other hand, grabbed his head in pain and couldn't believe just how hot his head was feeling, almost like it was melting from the heat.

Soon he found himself face down in the water, he looked to see where he was. It looked to be what you would call a sewer that was dark and hard to walk in. He kept walking to what looked to be light and sound of movement. When he got there he noticed there was a huge cage with paper on it that looked like a seal.

"**So my jail finally picked to pay me a visit now?"** Voice came out from behind the huge jail cell

"Who or what are you in there?" He asked back.

"**I'm the Kyuubi that this world thinks is died."** The voice spoke back before walking up to the cage to show off its huge fox body.

"How could you be alive and this is why everyone hates me? Why everyone treats me like some kind of monster and attacks me all the time when I was younger?" He asked back which the fox just nodded its huge fox.

"**I will tell you this Naruto, do not trust that man. He's far eviler than anyone I have ever seen before and if I was you I would be worried. I don't understand what he means by awaking your blood yet I'm just the Kyuubi not some kind of mind reader." **The fox warned him.

"Why do you care?" He asked back.

"**I never asked to be sealed and you never asked to be hated. I was forced to attack this village and that's a matter for another time. Its looks like you need to wake up now and we'll talk again soon. For what it's worth I'm sorry for the pain you had to deal with because of these dumb human beings that can't see you aren't me."** Kyuubi honestly told him.

Soon he found himself awake once more and in his room, he didn't know how he got there just that he was laying on his bed. His eyes could look out the window from the bed to see it was dark out and he looked down to see bandages over his chest.

The thing that confused him more was the pain was all gone which he didn't understand how he could heal that fast. He did heal fast from the beating of the villages in the past yet this was far faster than it had ever healed.

He got up and started to take the blood-stained bandages off to see that his wound was healed without any scar behind it. The bewitched feeling just kept hitting him and he just started to walk out of his room.

When he got inside the study he only saw Asagi and Sakura, both looked back at him. Sakura showed signs of worry and Asagi didn't look happy at all. "We need to talk and I'm not happy with how this turned out at all," Asagi spoke to him.

"You need to listen to Rinko-chan better and rushing off on your own like that. Kakashi didn't teach you the chador so you could act rash like that." She got up and walked over to him, he just looked away.

What surprised him was the fact she pulled him into a lovely and caring hug which he looked back at her. He could see her eyes showed signs of her crying before, from the red puff spots around her eyes.

"I thought I would lose you once I saw that bastard next to you, I don't know why he was even there Naruto-kun." She spoke to him while holding him close to her.

"Just who is he and I'm safe you don't need to worry," Naruto told her.

Asagi let go before she walked back to her sit before she sat back down with her eyes staring back over at Naruto. She had already lost much in her life and she was going to lose what family she had left.

"He's one of the leaders of the demon faction of the Dark City and he's my enemy that I hate the most in this world. What did say to you Naruto-kun?" She asked him.

"He said awake my blood and that he has more family ties to me than I have with you and Sakura also that he will keep testing me. Keep doing it till I awake my true self as he points it and he caused me to meet with the Kyuubi." He told them which both were shocked.

"Don't listen or believe anything he says and you met the Kyuubi that's sealed in you? I would have told you but I thought best you find out on your own one day." Asagi had told him.

"I didn't plan on believing him and even the Kyuubi told me to stay away from that man no matter what." He told her which he also talked about his healing speed.

They talked much on the events that happened together and his healing yet no one could understand why. It left doubt in Naruto's mind and to Black's words about his healing strength and where it truly came from.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and will keep letting me know what you thought in reviews and feedback.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
